


Fall

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor's Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Alastor is delighted that there is no rules.
Kudos: 12





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [animatic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9lJX3KAGEY)
> 
> Im very proud of this and i love how Alastor decided he wanted to introduce himself.

Alastor could hear the wind wailing around him. His body hurt. His head hurt. His spine ached. His gums hurt. The wind stole his breath when he opened his mouth. He arched his back at the feel of growing pain at his tail bone and tearing free. The tips of his fingers hurt. Blood. He could taste blood in his mouth. His hands flew to his head at the searing pain blooming there. Four sharp points pressing through the skin and bone. Alastor winced at the feel of his fingernails scraping his scalp. A silent scream escaped him at the pain brightened to white-hot as something hard emerged on the top of his head, branching outward. Another set of two bursts on the outward edges.  
  
A sharp groan of pain escaped him when he landed. His body ached and burned. He struggled to stay standing when he pushed himself upward. Blood trickled down his arms, the side of his face, and from his mouth. Pointed teeth lightly nicked his lips when a wide smile curled his teeth. Was he . . .? His gaze danced around himself at the denizens of this place peered at him curiously. Was he in hell? He watched those around him as they took advantage of his arrival, robbing others. His gaze was quickly snared by those who were dragged off and tormented or attempted murder? Who cares. There appeared to be no rules here. All were sinners. Sinners he could punish to his heart's desire.  
  
Chuckles left him as his fingers twitched, feeling his powers flow through him. A soft song bubbled from his lips as a weight suddenly appeared in his right hand. He peered at it curiously to see a microphone cane. He purred as the song of his gained more momentum. His heart racing in excitement as the people drew closer to him. The crimson demon reached for the closest demon and dragged him towards himself. the song falling from him and echoed around him. He could feel himself connecting to different things in this plain.  
  
His song grew as he twirled the demon with him as he went. Alastor gave the male demon a harsh spin that had him spinning away from the graceful dancer. Alastor snapped his cane upward, a shadow rising from the ground. He repeated the action a few more times before sidestepping a demon that lunged for him. He continued singing, hearing the different radios click on when the deer shadows darted away from him.  
  
The static in the audio and his voice synced as he dropped the head of the cane to the ground, following his instincts. He twirled in a circle as fire followed the microphone end. He raised his hands into the air as his hips swayed to the beat. Large antlers sprouted from the ground, unfurling and spreading out like tree branches. Bright red symbols floated around him, red electricity arched around him, and zapping the burning circle he stood in. A dial appeared beneath his feet as the red symbol in the sky flickered as his hands slowly went above his head.  
  
His voice rising as the shadows danced around his feet, his body swaying with the beat of his song. He twirled on one foot as the antlers on his head branched outward, brushing against the ears? on the top of his head. His body changing around him as his song came to the middle. The demons around him coward away as he closed his eyes, feeling parts of him branching out to the city. His smile grew as he opened his eyes, his cane pointing towards the city. The shadows and dolls around him darted forward at his command.  
  
Alastor skipped down the road while twirling his cane, vocalized to the song. The static popped across what little TVs that were there; him appearing on the screen. Radios clicked on as he danced past. Demons fled in terror at the sight of him. The few that tried to attack him; he pulled in to dance with him, his claws sinking into their flesh, slowly being torn apart as he waltzed down the street before releasing them to his shadows and dolls to be consumed alive. Their screams added music to his voice.  
  
He couldn't describe the joy that flowed through him at the fear of the remaining, attempting to flee the shadows and dolls. He grabbed the other end of his cane and danced down the road, his eyes closed. His ears folding in different directions as he went. He stopped in his path, coming close to the end of his song. His hips swung back and forth as he raised his hands above his head.  
  
A spike shot out of the ground and high into the sky. Three more joined before they were connected together. He felt his form change around him, static and electricity popping around him, his voice carrying when his feet planted on the metal of the new radio tower. His tower.  
  
"Hello, my dear citizens! My name is Alastor and I will _now_ be the host of this show." He sang at the end of his song. His voice darkened in delight at those who cautiously stepped out. Alastor opened his hand, his cane going over the city. he closed his hand into a fist. Screams tore through the city. Many dropped on their knees, pleas for mercy escaping them as their backs bent towards the device high in the air. Alastor hummed to a jazzy beat, his foot tapping along. His head bouncing to the beat.


End file.
